Hope Is All We Have Left
by teawiththequeen
Summary: Hinata Hajime is taken out of the island simulation. So he's gone back to his old self. How utterly despair-worthy. Now he has all sorts of worrying trials to deal with. Will his friends awake from their comas before the deadline? Will he be allowed to become part of the future foundation? Is Junko Enoshima really gone? Yaoi themes ( boyxboy )


It'd been three months. Three months since the future foundation decided to take Kamukura Izuru off of the New World Simulatiion Program. Today would be the day he would be allowed back his memories of what happened during the simulation. He was lead into a completely white room by some girl with purple hair whose name he could never remember, and asked to sit on a white chair. He chuckled, his hair touched the floor when he sat down. He liked how it contrasted the room.  
He was made to lean back in the chair, as his arms and legs were bound to the contraption. He knew that the future foundation still did not trust him, but he didn't think they'd go to extremes such as this. Whatever. It wasn't like he cared, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as he could.  
"Relax." A stern female voice commanded as he felt a sharp stabbing in his upper left arm. He hissed at the voice, his vision blurring. Before he blacked out he heard the voice again; "Good luck."  
First there was complete nothingness. Then pain. Lots of pain. His head hurt, his body hurt. He felt a sharp stabbing pain in the left side of his chest, why did it have to hurt so? He screamed, he screamed loudly and shrilly, until... it was gone. And he was left, yet again with the nothingness. However this time there was a light, getting closer and closer. By the time he was completely submerged into the light, he could see a young boy, lying motionless on the sand. He looked familiar, Kamukura shook the nostalgic feeling off. This other boy seemed completely boring, and probably dead. But he couldn't walk away. He could only watch as ( what he assumed) was another boy walked over to him and shook him awake.  
'Oh... so he's not dead...' Kamukura thought, 'How boring.' The white-haired boy stared down at the other boy, he spoke,  
"hey... can you hear me...?" He appeared to be somewhat worried for the brunette, who had now opened his eyes. "Hey, Are you alright?...You sure look exhausted." The paler teen spoke again, "I am too, well we all are. I mean... with all the crazy stuff that happened..." Izuru wondered what 'crazy stuff' this stupid boy was talking about. He wished that he'd shut up already. No such luck. "Hey... are you listening? You... are okay, right?" The other boy stood up and spoke for the first time;  
"Just.. Leave me alone." The white-haired boy look hurt for a second, but soon replied,  
"Oh, I couldn't leave someone who looks as sick as you alone." The other looked around for the first time, he looked confused, lost even, "That... _thing_ said we were on a southern island, right?" he asked. The boy in the green coat replied straight away, too eager,  
" Yes, that's right!" The brunette looked even more confused now, and looked around again, properly taking in his surroundings. There weren't many interesting things around, except for a monitor attached to a tree, not even playing anything and a video camera, just standing there in the sand.  
"A video camera?!" he cried, appauled, "Are they spying on us?!"  
"I wouldn't call it spying... " The other mused, "Perhaps they're just trying to make sure we're safe from danger... but hey! you can't help but worry about the things you have no control over!" Izuru wished the boy would just shut up. The brunette seemed to mirror Kamukura's thoughts. "so, are you feeling any better?...um... I know you're all messed up right now because of what happened, but... we should really introduce ourselves, don't you think?" The White-haired boy smiled brightly. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Komaeda Nagito." The boy kept rambling on about something to do with luck, but Kamukura couldn't listen. _Komaeda... Nagito..._ The name rang a bell somewhere in his head, he couldn't put his finger on it. But he felt his hatred for the boy slowly lifting away. Izuru Didn't snap back into reality until the brunette boy spoke once more.  
"My name is Hinata Hajime."  
That was when the pain started again. Although this time there were images, all in the perspective of the brunette. He watched has he made friends. He felt happiness. He watched his friends die. He felt the pain of grief. He watched the boy fall in love. A peculiar feeling. The feeling of what he assumed was loved wasn't accompanied by an image, however, just a tingly feeling and the pain. Suddenly the tingly feeling was gone and replaced with more pain. Izuru screamed. Loud. Until the pain had vanished. He was left alone with the darkness. For how long? Hours? Days? Years?  
"This is it... I'm dead" he said out loud, for no reason other than to break the horrible silence he was trapped in.

_"No, you're not" _A female voice. A sweet voice, innocent. He recognized it for some reason. The voice spoke again; "Please turn around..." He spun around, there was a small girl, in what appeared to be a school uniform. "You have a choice, Hinata." she said. Hinata? Wasn't that the name of the boy? Were they the same person. Were these the memories he'd been promised. She spoke again, "You can either re-gain your memories and become Hinata Hajime. Or you can choose to stay like this." This was not going to be a hard choice. Become a new person, or stay the hideous thing that he detested so much.  
"I choose to remember." He grumbled. The girl nodded... and then there was nothing.  
Hinata Hajime opened his eyes to find there was nothing for him to see. The last thing he remembered was waving his goodbyes to his friends as they left jabberwock islands. He turned his head left and right, still unable to see anything. However... he could hear a voice.  
"Hinata-kun..." it was Nanami. Hinata smiled.  
"N-nanami?! Where are you?!" he asked the nothingness.  
"It's going to be okay now, Hinata, now you're back!" Even though he couldn't see her, he could almost hear her smiling.

Then he woke up. Strapped to a white chair, people in professional-looking black suits around him.  
"Where is everyone?" he immediately asked. The black-suits exchanged nervous glances. "What?"  
A boy, not much older than himself, who he recognized to be Naegi Makoto stepped forward and gently said;  
"Do you remember? Only a few of your friends made it out of the simulation... they all work for the future foundation now. However, as for your friends who... died. They're all in a coma. One we're sure they'll never awaken from. I'm sorry." The news hit Komaeda like a ton of bricks. No. This wasn't right. This couldn't be happening. "I can take you to see them, if you like. " Naegi offered. Hinata nodded slowly, he had to see him. He was quickly released from the restraints and taken to a circular room, there were different sized glass pods in there, each displaying one of his 'dead' friends. But Naegi was only interested in one. He ran over to Komaeda's pod and peered in. He was so pale. He looked so peaceful, almost as though he was dreaming. Hinata wondered if coma patients could dream. Hinata sighed, placing his hands on the glass.  
"Is there even a slight possibility that they'll wake up?" He asked, tearing up.  
"We're currently working on an electric-shock system we hope will wake them up. If this doesn't work we will have to take them out of the system, and then they will, most likely, die" A purple-haired girl he recognized from the simulation as Kirigiri Kyouko. Hinata sighed deeply, trying not to cry. All that he could do now was hope.


End file.
